<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome home by headxheartwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357107">welcome home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter'>headxheartwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, F/M, Future Fic, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy being a dad to madi, bellarke proposal, my theory on how the ending of the show is going to be, the griffin Blake family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke finally make it back home to sanctum. Reuniting with everybody, and Bellamy asks Madi something very important. To propose to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>This is my bellarke theory on what I think is going to happen at the end of the show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bellamy and Clarke finally make it back home to sanctum. Reuniting with everybody, and Bellamy asks Madi something very important. To propose to Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>Also I took one part from the ending of the book, so I don’t own any of that. Credits to kass Morgan for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">The 100 did it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They basically saved the world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After all of the bloodshed, and horror all of them went through. They weren’t fighting for their lives <em>anymore</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bellamy got octavia back. Clarke got to reunite with Madi. She basically ran into Clarke’s arms, they both cried with happy tears. Madi convinced clarke to go with bellamy to help him find octavia or she would of regretted it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After they both pull away, Madi gives clarke a shy smile. She turns her head to see bellamy walking up behind Clarke. Madi walks towards him and gives him a small smile. “I just wanna  thank you Bellamy.” Madi said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bellamy squats down to be to size of her level. “For what?” He asked, sounding confused. “For being the closest thing to ever having an dad, I didn’t remember my parents much. They died when I was only 5 years old... I didn’t remember them much. But you and Clarke, are the closest thing to having parents.” Madi chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bellamy lets out a small laugh, and a smile. Then Madi unexpectedly wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him into a hug. He rubs her back gently. They both pull away and Bellamy rests a hand on Madi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Clarke? Is it okay if I talk to Madi in private for a bit?” He asks. Clarke raises an eyebrow, she seems confused but not enough to ask. She gives him a small nod. She buries her hands in the pockets of her jacket and turns her back, walking away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you promise to keep a secret until tonight?” Bellamy asked quietly. Madi nodded slowly. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a white shiny, pearl like stone. Madi took a second to stare at the shiny object. Her eyes sparkled while Bellamy handed it over, to hold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve never seen a rock so beautiful.” Madi said. Bellamy let out a short laugh. “Well, it’s technically not a rock. It’s a stone, I found it on one of the planets we visited. Apparently the symbolism of this rock means <em>“the universe of love.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Madis eyes lit up, she had an idea where bellamy was going with this. “Clarke hadn’t known what the stone meant at the time we both found it, but she told me it was one of the most beautiful things she’s ever seen.” Bellamy paused for a second. “So I asked what one of the people who lived on the planet about it, and she told me what it meant. And that moment I knew what I finally wanted to do.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Madi handed the stone back over to bellamy. He took it in his hand and clasped it gently. “Since, I have no one to else to ask on this except you...” A tear slipped down his cheek. No it wasn’t a sad tear, it was a tear of happiness. “Would it be okay if I had your word, to Marry Clarke?” Bellamy asked softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Madi wrapped her arms around Bellamy again. “Yes! Yes!” She cheered Then they both pulled away. “Remember this is a secret until tonight, you can’t tell Clarke.” Bellamy mentioned. Madi nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I won’t say a word.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Later that night, Bellamy asked Clarke if they wanted to go to the tavern to drink for a bit. Which that wasn’t the unusual part, the part which was when he asked her to wear a dress. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Why would he want her to wear a dress? When all they were doing was drinking at the tavern? But Clarke didn’t ask about it, and picked out a dress from Josephines closet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Josephine and her had about the same dress size. But there was too many options to choose from, until she found one dress that spotted her eye. It was a baby blue lace dress, that was off the shoulder but also had sleeves that were draped. The dress had a turtleneck that tied in the back. The dress ended at her mid thigh. She also decided to wear her hair in a low bun with two loose wavy Pieces hanging out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clarke hears a knock coming from the bedroom door. She slides the door open to find bellamy wearing a dark navy fancy blouse. “Hey.” Bellamy whispers. Clarke gives him a smile. “Hey.” She responds back. Bellamy scans her up from down. “You look <em>beautiful</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clarke blushes. “Well you don’t look too bad for yourself.” She pauses “Handsome.” Bellamy lets out a short laugh. He reaches for her hand, and she accepts. Intertwining her fingers with his. “I still don’t understand why we are dressed extra fancy for just a couple drinks at the tavern.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll see.” He smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">—</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they arrive to the tavern, Clarke finds the whole crew there. She finds Murphy and emori leaning against the bar. “You sure you wanna get wasted tonight Clarke?” Murphy jokes. Clarke scoffs. She grabs the shot off the counter and chugs it down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wow, so princess Clarke does know how to party.” Murphy laughs. Clarke rolls her eyes. “Oh please, you should know by now I’m not that innocent girl who grew up on the ark.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murphy shrugs his shoulders. “Murphy is known for being the party guy on the ring.” Emori said jokingly. Murphy almost spits out her drink once Emori said that. “Oh please there was no parties on the ring whatsoever.” Murphy said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the corner of her eye she sees Madi with Gaia. But Gaia told her that she would of watched Madi tonight while Bellamy and her went on a date night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s Madi doing here? Gaia told me she would spend time with Madi while we went out tonight?” Clarke asked. Bellamy reached for her hand. “There’s a reason on why.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clarke nodded, but the idea of wondering why just made her dizzy. Bellamy pulled Clarke into the middle of the tavern. People started to stare on what was going on. Bellamy reached for Clarke’s other hand as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gently squeezed both hands at the same time. He let out a small deep breath. “We’ve been through a lot together, you and I.” Clarke nodded, remembering that’s what she said to Bellamy right before the death wave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But stupid thing you did, was to save our people. To save the 100, to save me.” Clarke left out a small laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But I never thought I’d fallen in love with someone as strong as you.” Bellamy chuckled. Then he got onto one knee and pulled out a ring.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The ring with the stone he showed Madi earlier, wrapped in a metal crown. “What? How did you?” Clarke questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I got the stone when we were on the ice planet. You said it was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. Raven also went through the remains of Abbys stuff and found her wedding band so she attached the stone to it.” By then clarke was crying happy tears and she was in pure shock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you know what the stone means?” Bellamy asked. Clarke shook her head. Bellamy swallowed. “It means the universe of love, but it also means a <em>promise</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By now there was tears falling down her cheeks. Everyone in the tavern was witnessing the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A promise,” Bellamy said. He rubbed his thumb over Clarke’s knuckles. “I promised to love you, respect you, honor you, protect you, defend you, tease you, argue with you…” He laughed. “And so on and so on…” His face fell serious. “For the rest of my life and yours… Clarke, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her knees gave out. She put her hands on his shoulders and let herself slide to the floor beside him, her arms slung around his shoulders, her kiss serving as the only answer he would ever need.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But just in case, she drew away and murmured against his lips, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bellamy finally stood up and clarke wrapped her arms around him again.Everybody started to clap and cheer around them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome home.” He murmured</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all liked that cute one shot. Yeah that’s my theory on what I think is going to happen at the end of the show. Bye for now xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>